The field of intralumenal therapy for the treatment of vascular disease states has for many years focused on the use of many different types of therapeutic devices. While it is currently unforeseeable that one particular device will be suitable to treat all types of vascular disease states, it may however be possible to reduce the number of devices used for some disease states while at the same time improve patient outcomes at a reduced cost. To identify potential opportunities to improve the efficiency and efficacy of the devices and procedures it is important for one to understand the state of the art relative to some of the more common disease states.
For instance, one aspect of cerebrovascular disease in which the wall of a blood vessel becomes weakened. Under cerebral flow conditions the weakened vessel wall forms a bulge or aneurysm which can lead to symptomatic neurological deficits or ultimately a hemorrhagic stroke when ruptured. Once diagnosed a small number of these aneurysms are treatable from an endovascular approach using various embolization devices. These embolization devices include detachable balloons, coils, polymerizing liquids, gels, foams, stents and combinations thereof.
The most widely used embolization devices are detachable embolization coils. These coils are generally made from biologically inert platinum alloys. To treat an aneurysm, the coils are navigated to the treatment site under fluoroscopic visualization and carefully positioned within the dome of an aneurysm using sophisticated, expensive delivery systems. Typical procedures require the positioning and deployment of multiple embolization coils which are then packed to a sufficient density as to provide a mechanical impediment to flow impingement on the fragile diseased vessel wall. Some of these bare embolization coil systems have been describe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,407 to Geremia, et al., entitled, “Method And Apparatus For Placement Of An Embolic Coil” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136 to Guglielmi, et al., entitled, “Endovascular Electrolytically Detachable Guidewire Tip For The Electroformation Of Thrombus In Arteries, Veins, Aneurysms, Vascular Malformations And Arteriovenous Fistulas.” These patents disclose devices for delivering embolic coils at predetermined positions within vessels of the human body in order to treat aneurysms, or alternatively, to occlude the blood vessel at a particular location. Many of these systems, depending on the particular location and geometry of the aneurysm, have been used to treat aneurysms with various levels of success. One drawback associated with the use of bare embolization coils relates to the inability to adequately pack or fill the aneurysm due to the geometry of the coils which can lead to long term recanalization of the aneurysm with increased risk of rupture.
Some improvements to bare embolization coils have included the incorporation of expandable foams, bioactive materials and hydrogel technology as described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,108 to Jones, et al., entitled, “Foam Matrix Embolization Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,085 to Murayama, et al., entitled, “Biodegradable Polymer Coils for Intraluminal Implants” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,403 to Greene, et al., entitled, “Filamentous Embolic Device with Expansible Elements.” While some of these improved embolization coils have been moderately successful in preventing or reducing the rupture and re-rupture rate of some aneurysms, the devices have their own drawbacks. For instance, in the case of bioactive coils, the materials eliciting the biological healing response are somewhat difficult to integrate with the coil structure or have mechanical properties incompatible with those of the coil making the devices difficult to accurately position within the aneurysm. In the case of some expandable foam and hydrogel technology, the expansion of the foam or hydrogel is accomplished due to an interaction of the foam or hydrogel with the surrounding blood environment. This expansion may be immediate or time delayed but is generally, at some point, out of the control of the physician. With a time delayed response the physician may find that coils which were initially placed accurately and detached become dislodged during the expansion process leading to subsequent complications.
For many aneurysms, such as wide necked or fusiform aneurysms the geometry is not suitable for coiling alone. To somewhat expand the use of embolization coils in treating some wide necked aneurysms, stent like scaffolds have been developed to provide support for coils. These types of stent like scaffolds for use in the treatment of aneurysms have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,111 to Bose et al., entitled, “Endovascular Thin Film Devices and Methods for Treating Strokes” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,106 to Mitelberg, et al., entitled, “Intravascular Stent Device”. While these stent like devices have broadened the types of aneurysms amenable to embolization therapy, utilization of these devices in conjunction with embolization devices is technically more complex for the physician, may involve more risk to the patient and have a substantial cost increase for the healthcare system.
To further expand the types of aneurysm suitable for interventional radiological treatment, improved stent like devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,053 to Khosravi et al., entitled, “Helical Mesh Endoprosthesis and Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,599 to McCrory, entitled, “Occlusion System for the Endovascular Treatment of and Aneurysm” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,111 to Hieshima et al., entitled, “Stent Aneurysm Treatment System and Method.” When placed across the neck of an aneurysm the proposed stent like devices purport to have a sufficient density through the wall of the device to reduce flow in the aneurysm allowing the aneurysm to clot, while at the same time having a low enough density through the wall to allow small perforator vessels adjacent to the aneurysm to remain patent. Stent devices of this nature while having the potential to reduce treatment costs have not been realized commercially due to the difficulty in manufacturing, reliability in delivering the devices to the treatment site and an inability to properly position the denser portion of the stent device accurately over the neck of the aneurysm.
Another cerebrovascular disease state is ischemia resulting from reduced or blocked arterial blood flow. The arterial blockage may be due to thrombus, plaque, foreign objects or a combination thereof. Generally, soft thrombus created elsewhere in the body (for example due to atrial fibrillation) that lodges in the distal cerebrovasculature may be disrupted or dissolved using mechanical devices and or thrombolytic drugs. While guidewires are typically used to disrupt the thrombus, some sophisticated thrombectomy devices have been proposed. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,130 to Fogarty et al., entitled, “Catheter with Corkscrew-Like Balloon”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,919 of Schepp-Pesh et al., entitled, “Thrombectomy Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,703 to Brown et al., entitled “Thrombectomy Devices and Methods of Using Same”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,650 to Sepetka et al., entitled, “Systems, Methods and Devices for Removing Obstructions from a Blood Vessel” discloses devices such as catheter based corkscrew balloons, baskets or filter wires and helical coiled retrievers. Commercial and prototype versions of these devices have shown only marginal improvements over guidewires due to an inability to adequately grasp the thrombus or to gain vascular access distal to the thrombus (i.e. distal advancement of the device pushes the thrombus distally).
Plaque buildup within the lumen of the vessel, known as atherosclerotic disease, is not generally responsive to thrombolytics or mechanical disruption using guidewires. The approach to the treatment of neurovascular atherosclerotic disease has been to use modified technology developed for the treatment of cardiovascular atherosclerotic disease, such as balloons and stents, to expand the vessel at the site of the lesion to re-establish blood flow. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,507 to Fischell et al., entitled, “Intravascular Stent and Percutaneous Insertion Catheter System for the Dilation of an Arterial Stenosis and the Prevention of Arterial Restenosis” discloses a system used for placing a coil spring stent into a vessel for the purposes of enhancing luminal dilation, preventing arterial restenosis and preventing vessel blockage resulting from intimal dissection following balloon and other methods of angioplasty. The coil spring stent is placed into spiral grooves on an insertion catheter. A back groove of the insertion catheter contains the most proximal coil of the coil spring stent which is prevented from springing radially outward by a flange. The coil spring stent is deployed when an outer cylinder is moved proximally allowing the stent to expand. Other stent systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,338 to Balko, et al., entitled, “Process for Restoring Patency to Body Vessels”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,309 to Schnepp Pesch et al., entitled, “Apparatus for Widening a Body Cavity” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,003 to Jones et al., entitled, “Expandable Stent and Delivery System”. While the aforementioned devices may have the ability to access the cerebrovasculature, they lack sufficient structural coverage of the lesion to achieve the desired patency of the vessel without the use of a balloon device.